Kit the Cat
Kit the Cat (キット ・ザ ・キャット, Kito za Kyatto) is a friend of Sonic's from an alternate Earth. She is actaully a human but in Sonic's world she is a cat. Her speed is often compared to Sonic's but she is actaully just a bit slower than Shadow. She is 15 and is 3' 2 and is 67 lbs. as a cat, as a human she is 5' 2 and is 108 lbs. Backstory Kit is a human from an alternate Earth, where Sonic the Hedgehog is only a videogame. Her whole life was normal until the last day of middle school, she was sucked into a portal and was sent to Sonic's world, where she turned into a cat. She made new friends, found her true love Shadow the Hedgehog, her best friend Knuckles the Echidna, and a rival, the hedgehog himself, Sonic! She is now the leader of Team Dawn and is also a member of Team Emerald. Personality Kit is a optimistic and cheery cat girl and enjoys an adventure from time to time. Just like a cat girl she acts like a cat at times. She has as much attitude as Sonic and is cocky at times. She does not like to get ticked off, she also has anger problems. She is a great fighter and will do anything to protect her friends. She often enjoys taunting Sonic as a sort of entertament. Despite her additude and cockiness she can be quite courtious. She loves pizza, chili dogs and seafood. Just like a cat she goes crazy over catnip. She is also very flirty. She has also been given nicknames like Cat Girl, Kitten (this is Shadow's pet name for her), Fastest Girl Alive,and Queen of Speed. Skills Kit runs really fast and can go about as fast as Shadow. She has awesome ninja skills and can use a katana very well, all of this she learned from Espio (and is still learning from him). All of her moves invovle kicking, sorta like Rouge. Here are all her known moves: *Spindash *Homing Attack *Slide *Wall Jump *Hi-Kick *Corkscrew Kick *Power Kick *Speed Kick *Spin Kick *Chaos Kick (requires Shadow) She also has a super transformation called Ultimate Kit. Her fur turns white and a golden aura surrounds her and she gains the mighty golden katana. It is unknown how she became her super form but when she turned into it she said she felt a strong jolt of power inside her. In her super form she has boosted speed and power. She also knows how to use Bazooka but is often used for comic relief purposes only. She also knows how to play the electric guitar (but only in Sonic Ultimate Band). Weaknesses Kit isn't too good at math, hates heights, she can get carried away with her attitude and cockiness, and is extremely scared of spiders. Likes & Dislikes :Likes- Running, racing, Shadow, Knuckles, taunting Sonic, pizza, cats, video games, the Master Emerald, hanging out with friends, flirting, and the Tails Doll :Dislikes- Losing, math, people ticking her off, seeing people who are hurt, spiders, heights, and Tails' tecnobabble Relationships With Other Characters Family: :Unnamed Mom and Dad :Kat the Cat (long-lost sister) :Ash the Bat (adopted brother) Friends/ Allies: :Shadow the Hedgehog (boyfriend) :Knuckles the Echidna (best friend; helps him protect the Master Emerald) :Sonic the Hedgehog (friend and rival) :Amy Rose (good friend) :Espio the Chameleon (taught her ninjstu and is a good friend) :Charmy Bee (considers him a friend and babysits him often) :Honey the Cat (good friend) :Razz the Bat (second best friend) :Krystal the Arctic Wolf (formerly an enemy, now an ally and friend) :Melody the Butterfly (a friend or ally when she's not being annoying) :Jude the Fox (third best friend; he used to have a crush on her) :Serene the Foxcoon (friend) :Kyle the Raccoon (good friend) Allies: :Vector the Crocodile :Rouge the Bat :Blaze the Cat :Cream the Rabbit :Silver the Hedgehog (only if the world was at stake) :Tails the Fox :Hearts the Cheetah (doesn't fully trust her) :Radic the Dog Rivals: :Sonic the Hedgehog (friend and rival) :Silver the Hedgehog (arch-rival) Enemies: :Shade the Hedgehog (archenemy) :Dr. Eggman :Hearts the Cheetah (formerly) :Krystal the Artic Wolf (formerly) :Radic the Dog (formerly) Love: :Shadow the Hedgehog (boyfriend) Theme Songs :Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes :Follow Me from Sonic Heroes :I Wanna by The All-American Rejects :Caramell Dansen (sped-up version) by Caramell :Real World (without the lyrics) is for her super form, Ultimate Kit Quotes "Whoo who! Got it!" After getting A rank "Yes! Made it!" After getting B rank "Eh... not too bad, right?" After getting C rank "Aww man..." Aftering getting D rank "Uhg, this is so embarassing." After getting E rank "Get ready for the queen of speed!" After being selected "Bring it on!" Before a battle "Heh heh, I'm I too much for ya?" After winning a battle "Oooo...That hurt..." After losing a battle "Hey there Slow!" When taunting Sonic Trivia *As a human and sometimes as cat, Kit shares many similarities with Sara from Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie: :*They are both cat girls :*They both love a hedgehog (Kit=Shadow, Sara=Sonic). :*They both love videogames. :*They both hate losing. :*They both made Knuckles blush. :*They both have brown hair. *Kit also shares similarities with Blaze the Cat: :*They're from alternate worlds. :*They're cats. :*They're the only girls with a super form (Kit=Ultimate Kit, Blaze=Burning Blaze). :*They both love a hedgehog (Kit=Shadow, Blaze=Silver). :*They both hate heights (although Blaze might have gotten over her fear as seen in Sonic '06) *Kit is based off of her creator and catgirls seen anime/ manga. Appearances Games: :Rise of the Shadow of Dawn :Sonic Heroes 2 :Sonic Paradox :Sonic boomhog: Extreme Formation :Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Black Earth :Sonic Ultimate Band :Sonic the Ultimate Other media: :My Sonic Heroes :Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie 2 :Sonic the Hedgehog: The Mobius Wars :Sonic Nihongo :Grinder the Hedgehog: Chaos Apocalypse Voice Actors :English: KittheCat :Japanese: Ryo Hirohashi